The present invention relates to engaging means for attaching a key switch to a keyboard, and especially to engaging means which facilitates assembly of a key switch to a base of a keyboard.
Most common way of inputting information into a computer is through a keyboard. All keyboards comprise a plurality of key switches assembled to a base of the keyboard such as those disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 83204123, 84218262, and 84214256, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,462,195 and 5,512,719. Although the structure disclosed in these patents is partly different, they all incorporate a key switch engaging structure similar to the one shown in FIG. 7.
As shown in FIG. 7, a link 91 is pivotably attached to a base 92 of a keyboard by means of a pivot pin 93 of the link 91 with a resilient engaging structure 94 formed on the base 92. The pivot pin 93 is inserted through an opening 95 of the engaging structure 94. The diameter of the opening 95 is less than that of the pivot pin 93, thus the engaging structure 94 are outwardly deformed when the pivot pin 93 is forcibly inserted through the opening 95. A significant force is required to deform the engaging structure 94 during insertion of the pivot pin 93. Such a force makes assembly laborious and may damage the elements. In addition, the deformation of the engaging structure 94 increases the dimension of the opening 95 possibly resulting in detachment of the link 91 from the base 92. Furthermore, the complex shape of the engaging structure 94 not only complicates production, but also increases manufacturing costs. In view of the above problems, it is desirable to provide an improved key switch engaging means.